simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shnopp.shniederheimer/Worth the Donuts? - Cracker Factory
Hey guys, here again with another "Worth the Donuts?" blog, and this time I'm covering a building that's been in the game for a while now, since the Level 37 update actually, the Cracker Factory. I know with these older items, some of you have already purchased them and might not be 100% content with them, but for the newer players or players who haven't purchased these items yet, these reviews are for them. We got the Level 37 update back at the beginning of November of last year, upon the removal of the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event, and we got Van Houtens. This update was pretty much the official start of the one Freemium (in game money) and one Premium character format, and this time, Luann was our premium character that came with the Cracker Factory. So debating on whether or not to buy Luann and the Cracker Factory? Here's my take on it: That's my take on the Cracker Factory, but I also want to dissect a couple of the points I put up there: *Since the Cracker Factory gets 300 every 12h, this means every 24h, it earns 600 (simple math). If you were to send a non-premium character on an 24h job, he/she would also earn 600. So essentially, if you collect the revenue on time, having the Cracker Factory is like sending a non-premium character on constant 24h jobs. *As soon as Luann is unlocked, the first of three quest lines starts, and as one finishes, the other will auto-start, just for the third part, the Bachelor Arms Apartments need to be built before the quest line will start. *After the third quest line is complete, Kirk gets a new premium 8h job, but he still keeps his old 8h job, so essentially he has two jobs that are the same length of time. So now that I have finished elaborating those, the question. Is the Cracker Factory worth the donuts? Personally, I am 100% on board with this buy. Honestly, besides the Level 40 update, I'd have to say that the Level 37 update is one of my favorite level updates ever, and there have been 21 so far. The Cracker Factory unlocks three very funny quest lines, unlocks a new decoration, and unlocks a new 8h job for Kirk. And Luann has three of the funniest animations for jobs in the game. Of my list of Premium items to buy, the Cracker Factory would be very close to the top of my list. I believe the Cracker Factory is completely worth its 150. But ultimately it's up to you. Just remember that this is not a limited time building, so there's no rush in deciding. But I want to know, have/will you buy the Cracker Factory with Luann Van Houten? Why or why not? Let me know in the comments below. And also let me know if you want any other Premium buildings, characters, or decorations reviewed. Until next time, - shnopp.shniederheimer Category:Blog posts